You made me feel death
by LadiesOfBlood
Summary: "I won't hurt you like the one before." Yet you did in fact you killed me! I wrote this story to help my mood, so take it as half hearted serious as I am am taking it. It's from Eve's point of view and its to whatever guy you like :D


**Kiro: **I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! So I wrote a story because I can't continue Abandon elrios in this state...

**Elsword: **We must find the bastard and kill him!

**Eve: **Kiro's too mad to speak about the story sooo it's about me by the way.

**Raven: **No exact guy though.

**You made me feel death**

When we met I swear the world went slow just fast enough for us to enjoy every second. Our friends didn't notice how we just seemed to disappear. Puppy love? No it couldn't be I wouldn't feel the way I do if it was. The way your hair smells like candy apples which you buy me all the time. How your eyes would stare into mine. You didn't just become my boyfriend you became my life line. At school you let me meet all your friends and they became my friends. I had never had friends before and was happy to have some.

When I and your friends were getting to know each other we were just plain people. We were growing too close and I was denying it with all energy in my core or heart. One day at lunch Rena pulls me to the side. Her native outfit looked really nice it was simple yet exotic. Rena blonde greenish hair followed her perfectly, everything is perfect about Rena. I noticed our other female friends were watching me as well.

"Hey Eve."

"Yes Rena?"

"What do you think of you know…" She pointed to you. "…him."

"Were friends and he makes me happy why do you ask?"

"Go ask him out!"

"Why would I do that? What if he doesn't-?"

"Oh he likes you trust me!"

"No."

"Why?"

I walked away in a coy fashion trying to blend in. I went to the environmental area feeling my heart race. I sat under the maple tree it was huge! The area felt enchanted almost untouched by the harms of life. I looked up at the ceiling hoping to clear my head from all the mess stirring. I liked you I knew that but was I ready to try to be more with you? I heard a crunch but quickly ignored it this is a public place after all. A figure ran up and tackled me while ruffling my long white hair.

"What are you doing all alone?"

"Trying to clear my head."

"You don't have to date me if you don't want to."

"But-"

"I won't ever hurt you like the one before."

So everyone except me was aware of what Rena was going to ask me. I felt my body heat up why did you have to be so close! I didn't want us to go back to being just friends. I looked into those eyes which stare deeply into mine. I nodded my head yes biting my lip as I did so. Your eyes widen as they blinked rapidly. I nodded yes even more just in case you figured wrong. You took me by shoulders which reminded me of your strength. Another thing I admired about you.

"A-are you s-sure?" You stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes."

After that we walked in the hall and our friends jumped out cheering and celebrating. Those freaks were watching us the whole time just waiting for my response. I was hugged over twenty times and you got many handshakes. We stood beaming next to each other almost like a married couple. After that I stayed by your side not wanting to part ever but of course I had to go home to those people I call parents. They were too drunk to have known I wasn't home on time.

Dates all the time trying to get the understanding of all these feelings. My parents got worse each day scolding and hitting me more and more. I didn't care though I would escape and find you then all those problems would just go away. In your arms, in your air, anywhere you are I would feel better because it's you my love. I didn't know it was love I just thought it I was entertaining the thought of us.

You were going to end like _him _my lover from before. You don't really care about me were just stuck in the moment I would tell myself before bed. Yet everyday you would tell me just the opposite of my night whispers. After a while you took everyone to a super cool club we were all happy and excited. I didn't stay by your side very much too busy arguing with that LK I could never agree with.

It got late and one by one our friends left leaving it just us. Maybe it was just the sweet music playing. Or maybe the stillness of the night which added the romantic feels. You played with my hair as I lied on your firm chest. Yet it happened it was brief and not much feeling to it you had kissed me. I sat shocked gazing up at you with my eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. You chuckled then my phone ringed which made me groan. My parents were calling and wanted me to get home.

It wasn't until long that a holiday of some sort appeared. That night we threw a party at Chung's mansion. I didn't notice we were hardly together all night. My best friend Elesis and I were going around causing chaos. After a while we got bored and went back to the living room with our main friends. I had got a call from my parents I got up and went outside to hear. The cold wind played on my skin as I listened.

"What were you saying?" I asked.

"E-e-eve y-you n-n-no h-have l-life!"

I hung up not wanting to hear the rest of their slur. I walked back into the room and everyone looked up at me. I shot you all a 'what' look which made most turn away. I sat down away from you next to my best friend who saved me a seat. Elesis was fidgety which meant she was nervous. I guess I missed something important. As she leaned in to whisper in my ear you cut her off.

"Eve can I talk to you?"

"Sure!" I replied trying to be cheerful.

You pulled me by my hand to a room. It was hard to tell much of the house anymore since the school and out friends had trashed it. I took part of course but I wasn't going to admit that to anyone. We sat down on a bed or at least I hope that's what it was. You took my hands gently which made me blush a pink peach. You blushed to and we both giggled at out little nervous reactions. Then you gave a smile and looked through the windows which are called eyes and right into my soul.

"Eve."

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Your probably gonna say no." You said shyly which is extremely cute.

"Your right."

"W-what you know what I'm going to say?"

"No but if you say I am going to say no then I most likely am."

"Oh well I wanted to ask…" You chuckled before getting serious.

"…w-will you marry me?"

Were just in high school! In no way could we actually get married at our age. Yet you pulled out a diamond ring none the less making this feel even more serious. You said things but I didn't pay attention I was too taken in with what had happened. "See I knew you wouldn't want to." I heard you say as you closed the case. I blinked rapidly not really wanting to take that step. "No." I replied flatly then I thought of all the threats they would say if I didn't. I didn't care anyway.

"It's ok then-"

"Yes! I want to marry you!"

"W-what made you change your mind? Is it something Rena had texted? Don't marry me if you don't want to."

"I don't care about them!" I paused as I recalled how hurt my parents make me feel. "It couldn't hurt if we never tried right?"

We kissed again this time the most passionate I had ever felt. Damn what is wrong with me? The rest of the week my emotions felted rushed but real. Everyone congratulated us on our marriage even your brother who I hardly seen lately. It always shows up at the most important occasions he's a really busy guy. I felt like I was anywhere but in real life. It ended of course and we continued to grow closer in a couple way.

At the end of the week we were at your house listening to music and just talking. You were drinking alcohol as well but I didn't mind you never got too drunk. My parents sent me some texts full of hate towards me as if I wasn't their child. I quickly put my phone away as you sat next to me against your closet door. The look on your face scared me.

"What do you think of me?"

"Your mine." I laughed leaning in for a hug which you broke.

"I'm serious Eve what do you think of me?"

Before I could answer my parents came charging in. I jumped up and you looked up warily. They grabbed me by my arm and pulled me out. I called my good night to you and followed not wishing to make you mad. I didn't know what I thought of you everything was so grouped. The rest of the months were boring since you were in school a lot. I hated being all alone so I made new friends mostly males though.

Then it happened when life started looking up for me. People cared about me my parents began loving me again. I even got to see your brother more which was fun. In our time apart you had told me you can't lie he told me. One day he just told me I tried to not dwell on it and wait to listen to your end. But I always knew this day will come and I don't wanna take life no more. You came to my house to tell me were over but, I hid in my room away from the lies you told me, the lies I told myself. In the end my heart couldn't take it…

**Eve: **One of you killed me!

**Aisha: **I wonder which guy it is...

**Rena: **Why couldn't I be Eve's best friend?

**Elsword: **Am I the only one concerned about the apple hair smelling dude?

**Raven: **In the story I guess Eve's past love is king nasod

**Chung: **Guys we can leave no writer is here...

**Kiro: **Leave me a review please while I murder Chung for fun, ha Chung for fun sounds same. Im acting off emotion right now rawr! Cinnamon and oranges~


End file.
